Punishment
by xXxShadexXx
Summary: A detailed account of how Scourge punishes those who defy him and his rules. A torturous punishment indeed, causing battles of conflicting instincts and reason to his victims. xLemonRapeficx


Shade: So, heres the story. Since I'm mentally and apparently in terms of perviness beyong my age, I saw browing and I saw that there were no freaking Warriors lemons!! What is wrong wih you people!?

Samara: Chill Shade, you're the disturbed one. You're going to scar so many children.

Shade: Heheh. Okay, so, songs I was listening to when I wrote this for _sin_spriation.  
Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades - Brand New  
Drilled a wire Through My Cheek - Blue October

Shade: -Humming to self- Drill it, yeah drill it, so haard, I feel it. Anyway...this is my first lemon. After I wrote this, I questioned my sanity. My first lemon was about _cats_, and it was a _rapefic_. There must be some pretty disturbed shit up in my head.

Sorry if it's crap, as I said first lemon, I had no cat mating or Warriors lemons to go off of, so I'm kinda pioneering this thing up out of of my head. Has some human features to it, cat mating is so boring and fast, if I write more Warriors lemons, I'll add more foreplay.

By the way, I have more stories, not lemons of my other account, so I suggest you go check those out. The link to it will be on my profile.

Anyway, here we go, and a warning.  
**Mature Readers Only. Swearing, Kitty-Sex, and Violence are in this fic.**

* * *

Loyalty within this large clan was essential. You did as the higher ranks said, no questions asked, no complaints muttered. Well, that would be untrue, I suppose. People did complain, and they did attempt to revolt on occasion, but then they'd receive the punishment soon after.

A clan run by fear, humiliation, the fear of losing innocence.

That was BloodClan.

A clan that had secrets that no other clans, not even during the invasion, would know.

This is the way it was; everyone in fear could become your enemy, the way of your humiliation.

This is why we were here, no one could run. Even if we were able to, we still wouldn't. This was the binding power of control, of manipulation, of lust.

This was the power of Scourge.

Had we known, we certainly would never have been recruited.

For this horrible cat we called a leader,

How he loves to humiliate, to demoralize, to kill.

Even as cats, we can't stand this, the pain, the disgust.

But we do stand it, we don't run when called for our actions, or simply because he's just in the mood to, what he calls, 'set an example'.

This is why I'm glad…

"Scourge couldn't hurt us anymore."

* * *

Eyes glittered among stone walls, intrigued, fearful, but the familiar sight had numbed their once sympathetic hearts.

None had flinched when a sharp yowl was heard, as Scourge swung his paw, large claws unsheathed and tore upon the perpetrator, the victim's muzzle, with such force that her neck flung to the side and she fell to the ground.

"You piece of shit! How dare you defy me?" A high-pitched voice yowled, a screech so fear-invoking, so spine-chilling, that it was only at this that the cat's eyes show any sign of fear.

Only a small mewl of protest, of pain was heard in response.

"I heard what you were trying to do, you little whore! You damn temptress, you know it's against the rules, but the toms spoke of you, and they consider you a little vixen, and I'm sure that you didn't achieve such a title without effort. You ungrateful, worthless, maggot!" The black cat's words increased in volume and echoed among the trash cans and dumpsters in the alley.

The she-cat groaned in pain and lifted her head slightly, and winced as she opened her mouth to speak. "Please, I didn't…-" Her words were cut off with a groan of pain as the black and white cat stepped upon her ribs with force and unsheathed his claws making them curl into her flesh. Her head fell back down to the floor, as beads of blood slipped out around Scourge's gnarled claws.

Move…do something, save her, you know what's going to happen.

My feet wouldn't move.

I said move Dammit, fight him, kill him…he could kill her, she's too young to go through this…

This torture…

But I felt as though from the cement floors chains had risen and bound my paws, so I could only watch, eyes glazed with numb pain.

"So, allow me to set you as an example, since you and maybe others couldn't follow the ones in the past." The cat's voice was laced with a cold, amused, malice. "If the tom's tales are true, then maybe this will be fun for you, you little slut." The sharp cruel meows slowly turned into a low hiss that sounded closely in the she-cats ear, like nails on a chalkboard.

It made her shiver, out of fear and instinct, a horrible combat waging between the two.

The claws were lucked straight up from the skin, tearing more, making the small orange she-cat yowl in a pitiful squeak.

With a chuckle, Scourge brought the paw to his muzzle and lapped the blood from his claws slowly, with a rasp of his bristled tongue. "Stand up." He commanded.

Noiselessly, the she-cat by the name of Violet rose to her paws, head lowered, looking like a prisoner bound in invisible chains.

"Everyone: let this be a warning as to what will happen if anyone dare defy me!"

He walked slowly, torturously, to Violet, claws clacking against the floor.

"Lift your head." He said.

Shaking, she lifted her head, to see his cold blue gaze staring at her.

It was nearly hypnotic, it froze her.

The trance was broken as her back hit the floor, painfully. The shock of it stunted her realization of what was happening. She was pinned down by the abdomen, being lied down upon nearly.

"Let's see if you can fight the urge to scream, moan, cry while I'm working with you." He said in an amused tone. His eyes were clouded with lust.

It felt as though something snapped, and the realization, always known, finally seeped in as to what he was going to do.

She started to thrash, but he simply dug his claws into her stomach before she could get far, bringing her violent movements to fearful tremors.

The cats astound for the strange methods of their leader ceased to make them wonder, though it never looked like anything they'd ever seen another cat do, this was more sadistic, it didn't just make this a rape, it made it torture.

He leaned over her and hissed in her ear "Try and run, we'll see how far you get, and then I'll make your punishment much, much worse." He threatened. "This will make you realize how while you can't fight instincts of lust to form a logical thought; I can." His voice suddenly grew louder. "This is why you must follow me, every one of you!"

The unpinned arms of the she-cat lied limply at her sides, making her all the more vulnerable.

His sharp tongue traced down the side of the muzzle where the deep marks were, making her flinch as the spines dug into the wounds like needles. She felt it all so strongly, as his tongue dragged slowly, achingly, traumatizing down across her throat, and lower, across her ribs, her stomach, pressing down the fur, leaving a trail that would never go away, never emotionally. Lower…

She hissed at the unfamiliar feeling as the rough tongue went around her sensitive skin between her legs, it went straight through any barrier her fur could provide. She squirmed and mewled as he dragged his tongue along her, nipping her occasionally, which made her hisses turn to growls of ecstasy.

He pulled his head away, and her head cleared momentarily, making her realize the danger of the situation she was in, but she still couldn't move. But he still pulled away too soon, yet too late, leaving her at a point where her instincts nearly made her yowl for more.

Scourge licked his lips, which were pulled at the corners into what was a snarling grin.

No cat could deny how they indeed enjoyed watching such a thing. To see the way that lust could be such a strong manipulator and it made them wonder if they'd give in so quickly as well. All the eyes watched with apathetic amusement, except two.

Sister, Violet…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Move bastard, move and save her, kill that sadist you call a leader!

Barley's mind was screaming at him, but he stayed where he was, as terror saturated into his eyes at what was to come.

Every time as contact was lost, the anesthesia of lust made her aware of what was about to befall her, and an icy claw of fear would pierce her heart.

The numbness was back as she was rolled onto her front paws, and she felt pressure of another body upon her back and teeth gnash against her ear in a way that made a groan pass through her teeth. It almost surprised her when she saw the blood drip past her eyes, as her ear was being torn up, but it felt as though the pain was masked by the pounding that rang through the now torn ear, and the pain in her stomach that longed for what her logic feared. The conflicting emotions and thoughts going through her mind nearly made her go insane.

She felt a tail, like a snake, wind down from behind her hind legs, and rub against her, making her arch her lower back forward trying to gain more contact. She whimpered pathetically.

Scourge maneuvered his tail in a way that drove her mad, circling around her opening, grazing so lightly, increasing pace, decreasing, ebbing like waves of blood on this shore of insanity and torture. She sheathed and unsheathed her claws.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of fangs upon her scruff, holding her down. The tail with one last teasing brush slipped away, which nearly made her yowl out in uncontrollable frustration.

Then he positioned himself at her opening, and pushes himself into her, agonizingly. Her body was even small in comparison to his, and the size made her yowl out in pain. Not only that, but the spines seemed to rip at her inside walls. He moved, slowly, quickly, tearing, torturing, within her. It killed her more and more, now that the pain made all her thoughts sharp, they seemed to echo in her head, fear, woe, pain. She screeched as she felt him spill within her.

With the battle of sanity and instinct over, he ripped himself out of her, sending waves of incredible pain throughout her entire body. She felt her scruff be grasped between teeth again and with a quick swing was tossed against the wall.

"No one will ever disobey me again, do you all understand!?" He now yelled at the gathering of cats around.

They all nodded, still in a trance of fear and their own lust that ensued due to the sight. Most eyes had ignored the she-cat against the wall, gasping and panting in pain and shock.

Barley was wide-eyes, and the chains once binding him seemed to snap has he darted out from behind the cats and ran towards his fallen sister.

That was until a loud voice halted him in his tracks. "Stop right there!" Bone hissed. Barley froze.

"Get back in your place or you'll serve the same punishment as her." He threatened, and like a shameful dog, Barley tucked his tail between his legs and went back to his place, all eyes now on him.

Scourge acted like he hardly noticed.

"Notice thought, how I took mercy on her pitiful and small body. Notice my intelligence, notice my mercifulness. I am the best leader for this clan."

All the cats half-heartedly, propelled by fear, simply nodded in agreement.

"Dismissed." Scourge stated, and his eyes traveled to Barley. "All of you."

All the cats dipped their heads and walked out of the alley head down. As Barley passed his sister, he whispered "Violet, I'm so…so sorry."

She did not respond, just laid there, wallowing in the sorrow of not a lost battle with Scourge, but a lost battle within herself.

He can't hurt us anymore…

No, I will always be hurt. I have learned the inferiority and stupidity of this species.

He will always hurt me,

Even if it shouldn't mean much,

I'll always have nightmares.

* * *

There, and if you don't know about Violet, it says in SotC that she is Barley's sister. They were both in BloodClan, but they eventually got away. Read her story to know more.


End file.
